Various processes and devices may be used to mix fluids. For example, mixtures, blends, admixtures, solutions, homogenates, emulsions, and the like may be produced by processes and devices for mixing fluids. The processes and devices may additionally/alternatively be used to initiate and/or sustain chemical reactions using reactants from the same or separate fluids.
In one example method, cavitation may be used to mix liquids. Cavitation is related to formation of bubbles and cavities within liquids. Bubble formation may result from a localized pressure drop in the liquid. For example, if the local pressure of a liquid decreases below its boiling point, vapor-filled cavities and bubbles may form. As the pressure then increases, vapor condensation may occur in the bubbles and the bubbles may collapse, creating large pressure impulses and high temperatures. The impulses and/or high temperatures may be used for mixing, initiating/sustaining chemical reactions, and the like.